Through Their Lives
by Borrowed Twenties
Summary: The memories of going through their lives; see it through their eyes. 50 themes/1 sentence challenge. AxA


I have decided to do a 50 themes/1 sentence challenge because it sounds really cool. This is inspired by **Like Coke in Green Glass Bottles** (Indiana Jones fic) by **Gotham's Princess**, where I first learnt of this challenge. I don't know if this will be a oneshot or not, I'll see how it goes. This will be for AxA, because I really don't think I write enough AxA. I dedicate this to **Becky Sky**, who is leaving ):

Disclaimer: I can dream about owning Class of the Titans, but I never will. (Who knows, maybe someday... Nah, too much of a long shot.)

**Through Their Lives**

**01. Abrupt**

Atlanta always wondered why Archie stopped so suddenly when she smiled at him.

**02. Electrified**

He dared to imagine that the gaze they held was at times electrifying, but did she feel the same way too?

**03. Happened**

Theresa had a feeling that someday Archie and Atlanta would be inseparable, and one day when she saw them, all awkward, flustered and blushing, she knew it had happened.

**04. Progression**

When she'd thrown the pillow at him laughingly, he had known they'd be best friends; when she'd turn him into a bumbling fool, he had known he'd love her; when she'd kissed him, he knew they would be together forever.

**05. Lease**

She taught him that people could still be trusted, and she granted him a new lease of life.

**06. Once**

He loved her, and for once, he knew someone loved him, too.

**07. Awoke**

The first time she truly understood was when she awoke in his arms as so-called friends.

**08. Invasion**

They showed him how to live, but she was the one who tore down the defenses that lined his heart with sturdy, battle-weary walls without her even knowing it.

**09. Shirts**

Even Athena laughed when Archie and Atlanta emerged one morning, wearing each other's wifebeater accidentally.

**10. PMR**

Both their PMRs are clogged full with pictures of the team - and each other.

**11. Brilliance**

In a moment of Atlanta's wise words, she reminded him that 'it is not his talents that make him worthwhile, but him who makes his talents worthwhile'.

**12. Drawer**

If you would open his drawer, out would spill all his poems; make a guess who he constantly writes about.

**13. Unlucky**

You'd think that when Archie loses at Monopoly when against Neil, Atlanta would _help_ him, not burst out laughing.

**14. Sappy**

He decided to give up consulting Theresa when he saw one of her sappy romance shows she watched that night (he knew Atlanta would just literally throw up or laugh in his face if he said any of those cheesy lines).

**15. Multiples**

Archie started to think that Atlanta, who claimed to be so stressed that she forgot even the simplest Math equations, had done it on purpose when she asked him to teach her the _five_-_times_ tables.

**16. Apathy**

Jay's uncaring attitude towards Theresa always frustrated Archie; he thought that he would treat Atlanta more importantly than Cronus, even if he was the leader.

**17. Hand**

He was disappointed when she didn't scream and grab onto him like Drama Queen did to their leader in the Haunted House, but felt comforted when she gently slipped her hand into his.

**18. Confession**

Athena knows all about Archie's obsession with Atlanta, because, well, she has a confession to make: While cleaning the brownstone, she has actually been reading the purple-haired warrior's poems.

**19. Door**

Odie sometimes wonder what goes behind Archie's door when he hears a lot of noise - and when the door flies open and a pillow hits him, he moves away quickly from the pillow fight.

**20. Short**

He loves her, short and simple.

**21. Describe**

If Herry could describe Atlanta and Archie's love, he would say that they loved each other more than he loved food.

**22. Sweetly**

He feels that he's wasted his time going for an environmental movement until she smiles ever so sweetly at him; coincidentally, he becomes all for saving Gaia.

**23. Wallpaper**

The day she decided to repaint her room, he came to help, and artistically painted a poem on her wall, just for her.

**24. Armchair**

It's a common sight to see the both of them leaning on each other and soundly snoozing when a chick flick plays.

**25. Initially**

Initially Hera disliked the idea of anyone dating within the team, but when she saw them together, she couldn't help but smile and forget about her set of rules.

**26. Days**

Love had its bad days, but Archie and Atlanta always got over them easily.

**27. Sorry**

After a while, she realises that she is practically the only one he willingly apologises to.

**28. Remember**

Whenever Cronus sees the kids together, it makes him briefly regret and remember Rhea.

**29. Sun**

Atlanta is so mesmerised by the colours of the dawn that she doesn't realise Archie is mesmerised with _her_.

**30. Future**

She asked him what he thought his future was like, and he immediately responded, "With you."

**31. Dread**

He knows he is beginning to sound as sappy as Theresa, and he dreads it with somewhat horror.

**32. Proposal**

Stupidly he hid the ring in the sand and couldn't find it back - but no matter, with a big smile, she still said "Yes".

**33. Fate**

A fight tore them apart for a lonely month without each other, but Fate brought them back with apologies.

**34. Death**

He used to wish that Thanatos would take him away, but that was before he met her.

**35. Now**

Now, with her, he has everything to lose.

**36. Brace**

Contrary to popular belief, Archie wasn't the one who beat up the people who called his leg brace 'retarded' - Atlanta got to them first.

**37. Firecracker**

As they sat, watching a couple of kids play around with firecrackers, Archie was reminded of how much he loved his own firecracker - her.

**38. Well**

It was the day she held his hand (which was only to pull him up, by the way) and asked him whether he was okay that he made an utter fool of himself, saying, "Well, I'm, well, _well_."

**39. Shot**

It would again seem sappy (Theresa would applaud him!), but he was glad Eros shot a love arrow right through his heart.

**40. Regret**

She teases him when she sees his rubber ducky; she sobers when he tells her it's all he has left from his mother.

**41. Fear**

She knew he hated water, but what she didn't know was that he would overcome it for her.

**42. Mirror**

Neil couldn't hold back a snort of laughter when he saw Archie practising his proposal with Neil's mirror.

**43. True**

To say he liked her would be lying, because the truth was that he _loved_ her.

**44. Ovel**

One of his poems about Atlanta was called 'Ovel', which no one seemed to get that it was an anagram.

**45. Childbirth**

It was so undeniably painful that she screamed, but when he squeezed her hand comfortingly, half the pain slipped away.

**46. Baby**

All traces of tiredness vanished from her face when Archie held out their little boy - he with the reddest hair ever, and cool metallic grey eyes.

**47. Playbacks**

The first day they were married, they played back the wedding video so many times to make sure they weren't just dreaming.

**48. Gentle**

He had always been gentle with her, even on their first night together.

**49. Fight**

Would it surprise you to know that even after they had kids, they still had food fights?

**50. Forever**

Forever sufficed to say everything: Till death they still did not part, for they would be in the Elysian Fields together, in love - _forever_.


End file.
